


Curls

by ticklishpickle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishpickle/pseuds/ticklishpickle
Summary: Phil was so in love with Dan. This was hard to hide.  One day Dan stopped straightening his hair, letting his natural curls free and it became impossible to hide.





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> sup y'all leave a comment/kudos if you like  
> sorry if this is bad it is mostly unedited and I've gotten 3 hours of sleep in the past 48 hours WHOOPS
> 
> Posting this on tumblr too @cinnamonrollphilip

He would be perfectly fine if Dan had just kept his straight hair. Phil’s sure of it. Sure, Phil often caught himself staring at Dan dreamily from across the room- but that was platonic. And Phil’s dreams of buying a house with Dan, growing old with Dan, starting a family with Dan- those were platonic too! It was completely normal for friends to want to PLATONICALLY spend the rest of their lives with friends. So yes, Phil was content platonically pining over his best friend Dan, his heart aching a little more each time Dan so much as brushed his hand with his. Until now.

Dan with straightened hair, was beautiful. His soft brown eyes, his sad dimple and his cute little nose all made up the face Phil was so crazy for. But Dan with curly hair. He was breathtaking.

It was the most boring day of the week- a Tuesday when a minor change in Dan sparked a major change in Phil. Phil was sat on his bed, the green and blue quilt comfy and definitely not in need of a wash under his legs. With his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, he was comfortably scrolling through tumblr- looking at doge memes and definitely not scrolling longingly through the phan tag (sort of). Phil had just stopped at a particular racy fanart piece of him and Dan- Dan’s face softly being cupped by Phil’s hands, their mouths locked. Phil felt his heart melt a little at the art until his eyes travelled lower and really examined what was happening in the photo.

“Oh dear!” The black-haired man slammed his laptop shut and stared at the wall, trying to contain his feelings of shock and mild disgust at what his ‘Phans’ imagined him getting up to with his best friend. Was that- was that a tail? Was that even physically possible?

“Phil?” His inner thoughts were interrupted by the brown-haired man in question. Phil scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before replying, feeling unnerved that the other person involved in that weird fanart was here with him so soon after seeing it.

“D-Dan! Hey, yo, what’s the haps with you Danny?”

What the hell did he just say? Dan was going to think he was crazy.

“Uhm, not much.” Dan let out a short, forced laugh to ease the awkwardness in the air.

“Since when did you call me Danny? And why are you staring at the wall Phil? You’ve been acting kind of weird lately.”

He hadn’t even realised he’d been staring at the wall the whole time. Shit. He quickly averted his eyes to his roommate, not prepared at all for the sight in front of him. His eyes, still as brown and soft as always, his lips, still chapped but so pretty and pink as usual, but his hair- he hadn’t straightened it today and it lay in a cute little mess of curls on his head, making him look even more gorgeous to Phil. He hated and loved this. Hated how mushy a pile of curls could make him, but loving how truly beautiful Dan looked at this very moment.

“Phil? Philip? Are you ok?” Dan’s posh voice snapped him out of his daze.

“Y-yes. Sorry, I spaced out for a moment, what was it you were saying?” Nice save, Phil. This was not going well. Dan gave him a slightly concerned looked before continuing.

“I was just asking about what you wanted to do for the next gaming video… but um, you were kind of looking at me funny. Is there something on my face?”

_Yes. Beauty. That is what is on your face, Dan. Isn’t it obvious?_

Phil weighed up his options. Either tell Dan the truth and say he was entranced by the beauty of his curls, or say he had toothpaste or something on his face when he clearly didn’t and risk concerning Dan even more. He decided to go with a toned down version of the first option. “It’s um, it’s just I wasn’t expecting the curls I guess,” he let out an awkward laugh, “Cause you’ve been straightening your hair nearly every day for the past 8 years Dan!”

Dan’s face fell at the statement and Phil’s aching heart broke a little. Silence hung in the air for a little too long before Dan responded.

“Do you not like it?”

 _Like it? I fucking love it. And you. That’s the problem._ “No! I mean, not no, as in I don’t like it, no because I do like it, it suits you!” Phil’s sentence was awkward and he stumbled over most of the words, but he hoped Dan got the message. What he was not expecting was for a small blush to dust Dan’s cheeks.

“Oh- um, well thanks I guess. I’m going to go back to my sofa crease, I’ll, um see you later Phil.”

Dan timidly exited the room, leaving Phil feeling even more awkward and confused than he already was before.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Surely it would be simpler if Phil wasn’t madly in love with his roommate and best friend of eight years._ This was a fact now. Phil was in love with Dan, and Dan almost definitely was not in love with Phil. Phil had finally come to terms with this the night before after his entire chest exploded with warmth upon seeing Dan’s curls. And wanted to tangle his fingers in said curls while kissing the lips of the owner of the curls was probably not the most platonic desire one could have.

Phil shook his head and continued munching on the cereal he stole from his roommate slash object of affection. He needed to stop sulking and start moving on. Phil looked around the apartment. Everything in it, from the picture of them at the Star Wars movie premiere together, to the little Dan and Phil plushies, to the extra box of cereal in the pantry Dan always bought in anticipation Phil would demolish most of the first box, just reminded Phil that Dan and him were together as friends, as a brand, but were not together in the way that so many of their fans and Phil hoped them to be. How was Phil supposed to escape his feelings without escaping his entire branding and career?

 

_**Two weeks later** _

 

The moving on was not going exactly to plan. Phil had made a three point plan to get over Dan Howell.

1\. Talk to Dan less. Go out more.  
2\. Get Louise to set you up on a date- with someone who is NOT Dan.  
3\. STOP LOOKING AT THE CURLS!!!

The first point? Failed epically. Phil was a socially awkward hermit. And how could he be expected to talk to his favourite person less? He had stuff to tell him!

The second? As if that was actually going to happen. As stated earlier, Phil was a socially awkward hermit.

The third? Boy, that was the one that failed the most. Ever since that Tuesday, Dan had completely stopped straightening his hair. Every morning Phil would be eating Dan’s cereal on the couch, and every morning Dan would walk into the lounge, offering Phil a soft smile behind his painfully adorable mess of curls. Phil had to stop himself from swooning whenever he looked at his best friend’s hair. Even during the evening, when Dan’s hair was brushed and less messy, it was still so beautifully curly. Phil would be envious of Dan’s hair if he wasn’t so busy worrying if his heart was going to beat out of his chest anytime soon.

It was a Tuesday again, and the minor change in Dan’s appearance was still ruining Phil in the most romantic way possible. Dan and Phil were sat in the gaming room, having just finished filming another Sims video. Dan, as usual had not straightened his hair and so Phil was unfairly left to turn into mush whenever he so much as looked at the younger man’s hair. Today there was little ringlet resting on Dan’s forehead, looking like the tail of the pig. So really it wasn’t Phil’s fault when his fingers reached out to stroke the ringlet, an unmistakably fond expression on his face.

“P-Phil? Um, what are you doing?”

Shit.

Phil retracted his hand immediately, as if he had been burned. Why was he so weird? Now Dan was gonna find out about his feelings and then Phil would have to move out because it was so awkward and shit Phil really should have responded to Dan’s question by now!

“It was, um, you had s-some fluff in your hair. I was just getting it out. Um, sorry.” Phil’s hands has started shaking and his whole body felt flushed.

“You know maybe a few weeks ago I would have bought that, but you’ve been staring at my hair for the past few weeks, ever since I stopped straightening it. And now that I think about it, you’ve been staring at me for the past few years, I just never noticed. So is there something you want to tell me Phil?” Dan’s face held a smirk, but behind that Phil could see he was extremely nervous, his face flushed and his eyes expectant.

This was Phil’s chance. This was obviously an invitation to confess his feelings for Dan, and if he didn’t do it now, he knew he would probably never do it. Phil sighed before opening his mouth once again.

“Okay, you caught me. I may kind of have a small crush- alright screw that, I’m in love with you Dan. And I know you don’t love me back, it’s okay I’m just happy to be with you as friends, and I don’t want things to be weird between us because you’re honestly the most important-”

Phil’s nervous rant was cut off by a soft pair of lips meeting his own. _What the hell._ Phil responded as soon as he realised what was happening, indulging himself in something he had only been dreaming about for the past eight years. Dan kissed softly but passionately, just like Phil always imagined he would. His mouth tasted sweet and familiar, even though they had never done this before. His kisses were as soft as his hair. Phil quickly tangled his fingers in the curly brown hair he fawned after so much, smiling into the mouth of the man he fawned after even more. Before he knew it, Dan was pulling away and Phil audibly whined, before covering his mouth and blushing in embarrassment.

Dan giggled at this before resting his forehead against Phil’s. “I love you too Phil. I always thought I was so painfully obvious with my crush on you, but clearly not.” His smile was infectious.

“I had no idea Dan. I think I was too focussed on hiding my own crush on you, but when you stopped straightening your hair, I was done for. I haven’t been subtle at all for the past few weeks have I?” Phil laughed, lacing his fingers with Dan’s.

“Not at all, Phil. And that’s why the curls are here to stay.”


End file.
